The First Time
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: After Kung Jin has stayed with Erron Black for a couple of weeks, the day finally comes. The day that they experience their first...intimate engagement together. Erronjin slash, but no lemon. Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes, but I'll put it to M if you feel it's appropriate.


"You son of a bitch!" the young Shaolin screeched. Fishing another wooden arrow out of his quiver, he used it to load up his bow again and fired it at the tiny, red-and-white target that was hanging from the tree. The arrow, like the one before it, missed.

"Argh, for fuck's sake! What the fuck is wrong with me today?" he yelled out, throwing his bow on the ground. He walked slowly over to the tree and slumped down next to it, leaning his back against it. He was tired from all of the target practice he'd been doing, so he took a little break. He heard the door to the cabin open, and a tall, muscular, shirtless man walked out.

"Maybe you're distracted by something." he commented.

"I'm sorry?" Jin asked, not really hearing what he'd said.

"Maybe something's distracting you. What's up?" the mercenary inquired.

"Fucking targets are making me mad." Jin complained, scowling.

"You look so cute when you frown like that." the man teased. Jin shot him daggers.

"Shut up, asshat." he shot back coldly. The man slowly advanced towards him, until he reached the tree. He sat down next to Jin, and smiled. The man rubbed his hand down Jin's cheek.

"When was the last time you shaved your face?" he asked, feeling Jin's slight stubble with his fingertips.

"A couple of weeks ago. I haven't really had the chance, considering I left my razor at home before coming here." Jin explained.

"You want to use mine? You need to shave." Black commented.

"So do you, Black." he retorted, looking at the beard that was beginning to sprout from the mercenary's face.

"Nah, I'm keeping this. I'll trim it when it gets too long, but I'm not shaving it all together." Erron explained.

"Good, it suits you." Jin commented, smiling sweetly. The smile that could melt the mercenary's heart.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And that doesn't suit you. Do you want me to shave it for you?" Black offered.

"Sure, if you want." Jin accepted. Black jumped to his feet, and then grabbed onto the Shaolin's hand and pulled him up to his own feet. Not letting go of Jin's hand, he lead him into the cabin where they were staying. As Black opened up the door, Jin cut in front of him and stepped inside.

"Well, I would've said ladies first, but you beat me to the punch." Erron sarcastically commented, earning a frown from Jin.

"Dickbag..." the Shaolin whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Erron asked, obviously hearing what Jin had said.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." he lied, which caused Black to chuckle. Black then walked over to the sink, and grabbed his razor. He turned on the cold tap, wetting the razor a little bit.

"Put some of that on." Black instructed, gesturing towards the bottle of shaving cream that was underneath the mirror. Jin complied, picking up the can and spray a little bit into the palm of his hand. He put the can back down where it was before, and rubbed the shaving foam in between his two hands. He then applied a generous helping of it to the lower half of his face, where the small amount of stubble has sprouted from.

"Done." Jin commented when he was finished.

"Good, now turn your head to me." he ordered. Jin did as he was told, turning his head to face Black. The mercenary ran the razor blade down Kung Jin's cheek, taking a huge strip of the shaving cream with it. When he removed the razor, there was no hair on the strip of Jin's face he'd shaved. He ran the razor under the water from the tap, in an attempt to get the shaving cream off of it. He then did another streak down the other side of Jin's face, taking all of the tiny hairs with it. After about 20 minutes, all of the stubble that had been on Jin's face was gone.

"Now wash your face, I'm finished." Black requested. Jin nodded, turning on the tap and splashing some water on his face. He wiped off any excess shaving foam with his fingers, and then grabbed a towel from the cupboard underneath the sink. After wiping his face with it, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Going back to target practice already?" Black asked.

"Yeah, I'm not done yet. I still have another 15 minutes to go." the Shaolin explained.

"Ok, go ahead then." Erron offered, smiling. Jin grinned back, and then stepped outside. He picked up his bow, and then went to grab an arrow from his quiver. Erron walked outside, holding his quiver in his hands.

"If you're gonna shoot some targets, you might need arrows for that." he commented sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jin groaned, taking the quiver and returning it to it's position on his back. Before he could take one, though, he was spun around by his shoulders so he was facing the mercenary. He felt Black's hands on his hips, and his breath on his skin.

"And to think, you didn't even give me a kiss." Black said, shaking his head. While saying that, Erron held an unwavering gaze into Jin's eyes. The gaze that made the Shaolin warrior weak at the knees.

"I'm sorry, shall I fix that for you?" Jin asked, his breath shaky.

"Of course you should." the mercenary answered. Jin leant forward and planted his lips against Black's. He felt Black melt into the display of passion, so he took control. He poked his tongue into the mercenary's mouth, searching every nook and cranny. Black let out helpless moan after helpless moan as he felt the Shaolin's tongue in his mouth. After a few more seconds, Jin pulled away.

"Better?" he asked.

"Always. When did you become such a good kisser?" Black replied with his own question.

"I don't know, really. Maybe it's in the genes, although I don't really know much about how other members of my family kiss." Jin explained.

"Well however it happened, it's fucking great." Erron complimented, before putting another peck on Jin's lips. He then turned to walk away, but was stopped and spun back around by the young Shaolin warrior.

"I never said you could go anywhere, did I?" Jin asked mockingly.

"I never asked for your permission." Black retorted.

"Well you're gonna need it. Come with me." Jin ordered. Still clutching onto Erron's hand, he walked straight back through the door to Erron's cabin. Before he could react, though, Black had thrown him down on the bed.

"It's cute that you think you could take control, but you can't." Black smiled, with a wink. Jin scowled.

"Come on, please." he begged.

"Nope, and never." the mercenary replied, giggling. He earned himself another frown from Jin. Black then climbed on top of Kung Jin, and leaning down until their lips were touching. Before they could fully start kissing, however, he pulled away.

"So close." he teased. However, Jin grabbed his face and pulled it down, smashing their lips together. He then let go of Black's face, as his arms were pinned against the sheets on the bed. Jin let out a helpless moan as he felt Erron's tongue excavating every part of his mouth. Erron let one of his hands free as he put his hand on the mercenary's cheek. The feeling of his beard in his hand felt nice, and smooth. Which was surprising, considering how not-smooth stubble normally was. The pair pulled just an inch away, and Jin bit onto Erron's bottom lip, pressing down playfully. The pressure on his lip felt good, turning him on a little bit.

"Jin, are you ready?" Black asked, pulling away from Jin's grasp on his lip.

"For...?" he trailed off.

"I think you know." the gunman responded. Jin averted his gaze, thinking about it. He wasn't sure. He hadn't done anything like this before; the furthest he'd gone with a guy was kissing. But after a lot of consideration, he stared directly into Black's cobalt-blue orbs.

"I...I think so." he said slowly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything. We'll only do this if you're absolutely sure." the mercenary reassured.

"I'm sure. Now get this fucking shirt off of my back." Kung Jin demanded. Erron wasn't going to hang about. He grabbed Jin's shirt from the bottom, and pulled it up over his head. When it was off, Erron pinned Kung Jin's hands back down on the bed. Moving his head forward a little bit, he planted a deep, meaningful, passionate kiss on the Shaolin's lips.

"Shall we?" Black asked.

"We shall..." Jin trailed off. And just like that, the pair of them disappeared under the covers...

oOoOo

"Wow, you're good." Jin remarked, sloppily putting his shirt back on. Erron hadn't moved from under the covers.

"You're going back out there already?" Black asked.

"Well, I still haven't finished my target practice." Jin explained.

"Come on, stay with me for a little bit longer. Ten more minutes, then I'll let you go." Black begged. Jin thought about it, and then walked over and jumped back under the covers. Black moved to the right a little bit, to give him some more room. When Kung Jin had climbed back under the covers, he put his head down on Erron's bare chest. In response, the mercenary ran his fingers through the Shaolin's silky-soft hair. It felt good and comforting for Jin.

"I love it when you do that. It really relaxes me." the Shaolin remarked.

"I'll do it more often, then." Erron answered. Jin's mouth curled up into a smile. The same smile that could light up Erron's entire day. They sat there for fifteen minutes. Talking. Just talking. Nothing else. No kissing, no sex, nothing. Just cuddling and talking.

"Ok, you're free to go. That is, if you want to." Black teased.

"I kind of have to. I still have to finish off my target practice. Although, that was a very nice...break." Jin remarked, with a cheeky wink.

"Glad you liked it." the mercenary laughed. Jin smiled, and then opened the door and stepped out. He turned back to look at Erron, who was smiling at him.

"You have a cute butt, did you know that?" he commented. Jin laughed.

"Shut up, asshat." the Shaolin replied playfully. Black grinned. Jin walked back over to where his bow-staff and quiver were sitting. Picking up his quiver, he took out an arrow before slinging the quiver back over his shoulder. As he loaded up his bow, he set his eyes dead on the target.

"Focus. Don't fire too soon." Black instructed from behind him. He turned his head and nodded. Focusing hard, he positioned his bow with pinpoint precision.

"When you've got your target set, fire." the mercenary said. Jin waited a second more, perfectly lining his bow up with the target. In that same second, he let go. The arrow shot through the air at blinding speed, and stuck, dead-center, in the target. He grinned, and spun his head around to look at the mercenary, who was also smiling.

"Didn't know you knew how to use a bow." Jin commented.

"I used to be great with them before I started using firearms." the gunman replied.

"Better than me?" the Shaolin sarcastically asked.

"Considering how it took you sex with me just to hit one target, I'll go ahead and say yes. The sex must have been good." Black retorted. Kung Jin sarcastically smiled. Although Black wasn't wrong. The sex was good...

* * *

 **FEELS FEELS FEELS! *clears throat* I mean, hey there! Of course, it's another Kung JinXErron Black, or Erronjin, fic, and this one was actually really fun to write. I didn't want to go into detail about their time together, because that isn't really my style. If you want that, though, I'll see what I can do. At the moment, I'm in the process of writing a multi-chapter fic about Mileena, but don't expect that too soon because I want at least three chapters done before uploading the first chapter, which I'm only just finishing off. That doesn't mean I won't supply you with stuff to read, though! I'll write more Erronjin when I've got some time, and maybe a couple more Kuai LiangXKenshi, so look out for that. With all of that out of the way, I'll see you guys next time! Bye~**

 **~GengyGengar**


End file.
